Besuch aus der Vergangenheit
by Marron-Rikku
Summary: Ein OneShot über Kakashi schnurr der halt ungewöhnlichen Besuch bekommt


Titel???

Der Kampf war vorbei. Beide Mädchen lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden des Kampfringes. Ein kurze Stille hing im Raum, ehe der Kampfrichter verkündete: „Der Kampf ist vorbei. Unentschieden durch gegenseitiges KO, keine der beiden kommt in die nächste Runde!"

Sowohl Asuma als auch Kakashi begaben sich mit einem federleichten Sprung nach unten zu ihren Schützlingen. Während Kakashi Sakura auf den Arm nahm und Asuma es ihm gleich tat mit seiner Schülerin Ino, sahen sich die beiden kurz in Augen, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze unter den Zuschauern und den Wartenden begaben.

Nach einer Weile kam die blonde Kunoichi wieder zu Bewusstsein und fragte ihren Sensei was den passiert wäre. Dieser erklärte ihr dass sie, Ino und ihre Widersacherin Sakura offenbar gleichstark wären und es somit nur für ein Unentschieden gereicht hätte. Ino wollte „die Breitstirn", wie sie Sakura oft nannte, sofort zur Rede stellen, diese war jedoch immer noch nicht aufgewacht.

Als sie auch während des nächsten Kampfes zwischen Temari und Tenten immer noch nicht ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, war nun Naruto nicht mehr der einzige der sich Sorgen um seine Freundin und Teamkollegin machte, auch ihr Sensei Kakashi und Rock Lee hatten nun langsam Bedenken. So ließ Kakashi die Sanitäter rufen und Sakura lieber in ein Krankenzimmer bringen, wo sie doch deutlich mehr Ruhe hätte als dort, da Naruto und Lee zwischendurch kräftig damit beschäftigt waren, Lees Teamkollegin Tenten anzufeuern.

Ein paar Stunden, etliche Kämpfe und einige Verletzte später war für den heutigen Tag die Chuunin-Prüfung beendet. Erst einige Tage später sollte es dann weitergehen, da selbst die stärksten Ninja doch einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatten, beziehungsweise sich alle Teilnehmer der nächsten Runde ausruhen sollten.

Nun waren alle diejenigen, denen es noch gut ging, auf dem Weg zu den Krankenzimmern, um den verletzten Teamkameraden und Freunden einen Besuch abzustatten. Während Kakashi erst einmal nach Sasuke gucken ging, waren Lee und Naruto gleich zu Sakuras Zimmer gegangen, sie wäre doch schließlich viel ärmer dran als dieser Eisklotz!

Doch zu ihrem Bedauern mussten sie feststellen dass sich Sakura bisher immer noch nicht geregt hatte und weiterhin schlief. Die beiden Ninja saßen also immer noch vor ihrem Bett als Kakashi den Raum betrat. „Und wie geht es ihr?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sensei", antworte Naruto ihm angespannt. Kakashi musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen, ehe er die beiden hinausscheuchte. „Ihr schafft es doch eh nicht mehr lange hier so still rumzuhocken, also geht lieber nach den anderen schauen. Hinata und Tenten liegen hier doch auch irgendwo!" „Aber Sakura…", versuchten Lee und Naruto gleichzeitig einzuwenden, während sie Kakashi hinausschob. „Sakura schläft noch und sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Ich werde euch dann holen wenn sie aufwacht, einverstanden?" Damit waren die beiden Genin zufrieden und verließen das Krankenzimmer von Sakura um Hinata zu besuchen, der es nach ihrem Kampf gegen Neji ja auch sehr schlecht gegangen war.

Kakashi setzte sich dann auf einen der typischen Krankenhaus-Stühle, welche extrem hart und unbequem waren, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter störte da er nach einem prüfenden Blick auf seine Schülerin sein Lieblingsbuch aus der Tasche zog, es aufschlug und darin weiter las.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden, draußen war es inzwischen dunkelste Nacht, regte ich die junge Kunoichi endlich, was ihr Sensei jedoch nicht sofort mitbekam, da er noch sehr vertieft in sein Icha Icha Paradise war. Erst als Sakura leicht vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und sich ein wenig im Bett hin und her warf wurde Kakashi darauf aufmerksam. Er legte sein Buch auf den Nachttisch, der neben ihm stand und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun seiner jüngeren Schülerin. Diese wälzte sich in ihrem Bett als wenn sich in ihr ein harter Kampf abspielen würde, sodass der Kopierninja nun doch leicht besorgt wurde und sich auf die Bettkante setzte um ihr eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen. „Hey Sakura, wach auf…" Er ging davon aus dass sie einen Alptraum hatte, was nach einem harten und anstrengenden Kampf nicht selten war. Vor allem aber dann, wenn man davon ausgehen musste, dass man selbst als Verlierer aus diesem Kampf hervorgegangen war, so wie es bei Sakura der Fall war. Sie wusste schließlich noch nichts von dem Ergebnis, und wenn man selbst ohnmächtig wird ist häufig im Unterbewusstsein registriert, man hätte verloren.

„Wach auf!" Kakashi schüttelte sie nun leicht an der Schulter, und tatsächlich schlug sie langsam die Augen auf.

Noch leicht benommen versuchte das Mädchen sich aufzurichten, was ihr aber kläglich misslang und sie so wieder zurück in die Kissen fiel. Erst jetzt schien ihr der andere Ninja der auf der Bettkante saß aufzufallen. „Kakashi? Bist du … bist du es wirklich?" Ungläubig aber mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie den Mann an. Dieser starrte jedoch noch viel ungläubiger zurück. „Sakura?", fragte er vorsichtig, als ob er an ihr zweifeln würde. Sie löste sich nun aus ihrer Starre und warf sich dann um seinen Hals, vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und begann laut zu schluchzen. Kakashi war hingegen so perplex dass er erst einmal gar nicht reagierte und einfach nur auf den rosa-farbenen Schopf hinunter starrte. „Ich hab… dich so vermisst… i.. ich hätte nie gedacht… dass ich … dich noch einmal…" Ihre nur sehr schwer zu verstehenden Worte kamen sehr stockend, da sie zwischendurch immer wieder zu schluchzen begann. Nun fand aber auch Kakashi seine Worte wieder. Mit einem leichten Rot-Schimmer auf der Nase, den man jedoch nicht sehen konnte, versuchte er ihr zu erklären: „Ähm, Sakura, es tut mir furchtbar leid dass ich dich unterbreche, aber ich bin dein Sensei und nicht Sasuke… du musst mich in deinen Fieberträumen wohl mit ihm verwechseln…" Nun ließ sie von seinem Hals ab und schaute mit Tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm auf. „Kakashi… hast.. du mich… vergessen?" Offensichtlich verwechselte sie ihn also doch nicht… aber was war dann bloß mit Sakura los? Sie hatte ihn schließlich noch nie so angefallen oder ihm auch nur einen Blick zugeworfen, der ihm irgendetwas von dem was sich hier gerade abspielte, erklärte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es ihm auffiel. ‚Ihre Augen… hatte Sakura nicht grüne Augen? Warum sind sie jetzt blau? … Nein, das kann nicht sein…' „Misa-san?" Die Trauer wich nun aus ihren Augen und ein strahlendes Funkeln ersetzte sie. „Kashi-kun! Du erinnerst dich an mich… du hast mich also doch nicht vergessen!" Sie umarmte ihn erneut so Stürmisch dass er nach hinten aufs Bett fiel und sie auf ihn rauf. Das war ihm jedoch so peinlich dass sein ganzes Gesicht einen starken Rot-ton annahm. Denn selbst wenn es sich bei dem Mädchen tatsächlich um Misashika handeln sollte, was eigentlich an ein wunder grenzen müsste, dann war es doch immer noch der Körper seiner Schülerin Sakura die auf ihm lag.

Und da ihn das Pech verfolgte ging natürlich in dem Augenblick wo die beiden aufeinander auf dem Krankenbett lagen die Tür auf und Naruto und Lee betraten das Krankenzimmer… mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen. Bei Naruto nahmen sie zwei Sekunden später aber schon wieder Normalform an und so fragte er, naiv wie er war: „Sensei? Was spielen sie denn da mit Sakura? Machen sie mit ihr Übungen damit sie schnell wieder gesund wird und wieder mit uns trainieren kann?" Kakashi, immer noch recht verlegen, wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Lee dem ahnungslosen Naruto eine Kopfnuss verpasste und ihn anblaffte: „Du bist aber auch ein Schwachkopf. Dein komischer Sensei macht keine Krankenübungen mit ihr sondern ist einfach schamlos über die hilflose Sakura hergefallen und hat die Situation einfach ausgenutzt. Gay-Sensei meinte ja schon immer das mit dem was nicht in Ordnung ist und das er einfach nur ein Perverser ist, bei den Büchern die er liest!" In der Zwischenzeit war Misashika wieder von Kakashi runtergeklettert und lächelte die beiden Jungs an. „Würdet ihr bitte reinkommen und die Tür zu machen, schließlich braucht nicht das ganze Haus wissen was ihr über euren Sensei für Meinungen habt!" Wenigstens besaßen die beiden Genin den Anstand und erröteten, kamen dann ganz ins Zimmer und schlossen die Tür. Währendessen hatte auch Kakashi sich wieder erhoben und fuhr sich nun äußerst genervt durch die Haare. „Vielleicht solltest du uns einiges erklären, falls du wirklich Misa-san bist… was ich immer noch nicht glauben kann, sie ist schließlich vor sechs Jahren gestorben!" „Ach Kashi-kun… was ist denn los mit dir… früher warst du doch auch nicht so misstrauisch!" Sie lächelte Sharingan-Träger lieb an und sah dann wieder zu den beiden Jungs, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrten. „Sakura, seit wann nennst du denn Kakashi-Sensei Kashi-kun?", fragte sie Naruto, immer noch nichts verstehend. Lee stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und murmelte: „ Du, ich glaube das ist nicht unsere Sakura… dein komischer Sensei muss irgendwas mit ihr gemacht haben!" Daraufhin begann Kakashis Augenbraue gefährlich zu zucken. „Hey beruhig dich doch… ich erklärs euch ja schon! Setzt euch doch!" Sie zeigte auf die beiden Stühle vor dem Bett, während sie sich hinten an der Wand anlehnte und Kakashi an der Bettkante sitzen blieb. Als es sich alle gemütlich gemacht hatten begann sie zu erzählen.

„Mein Name ist Misashika und ich bin eine totgeglaubte Jonin aus Konoha. Ich habe damals sehr viele Missionen gemeinsam mit Kakashi und anderen Jonin aus Konoha erledigt. Bis vor sechs Jahren. Konoha wurde damals angegriffen von einer Vielzahl feindlicher Ninja. Sie wollten Konoha stürzen und den Hokage ermorden. Sie waren uns jedoch unterlegen, zwar nicht Zahlmäßig, aber was ihre Kräfte anbelangte. Wir hatten sie fast besiegt als wir von einigen Ninja angegriffen wurden, die sich bis dahin noch versteckt gehielt hatten. So wurde Kakashi angegriffen, auf ihn flogen mehrere Kunai zu. Er hatte dies erst bemerkt als es schon zu spät schien. Ich habe mich davor geworfen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. Alle dachten angestrengt über das eben gehörte nach. „Ich war damals noch ziemlich jung und hatte schon fest den Sieg vor Auge. Ich war zu leichtsinnig und hatte es nicht bemerkt. Misa-san starb in meinen Armen. Kurz darauf hatten wir alle feindlichen Ninja in die Flucht geschlagen." Kakashi erinnerte sich nur ungern an dieses Ereignis. Durch seinen Leichtsinn musste sie damals sterben, in seinen Armen. Er hatte es sich nie verziehen.

„Aber wenn du damals gestorben bist… wie kannst du denn jetzt mit uns reden? Bist du ein Geist?" Naruto sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Nein… Ich hatte noch eine Menge Chakra in meinen Körper… so war es mir irgendwie möglich meinen Geist in einen anderen Körper zu lenken. Er wurde dabei aber geteilt und in zwei unterschiedliche Körper gelenkt. Einmal in den eurer Freundin Sakura und der andere Teil in den von Ino. Als sie heute in dem Kampf gegen Sakura ihr Jutsu von der Übertragung des Geistes anwandte und sich ihr Geist in Sakuras Körper einnistete, hat sie den Teil meines Geistes mitgenommen und so konnten sich die Teile wieder vereinigen." Misashika sah zu Kakashi, in der Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht irgendetwas lesen zu können, doch er starrte nur zu Boden. „Kakashi-sensai? Wie ist das denn möglich? Kann ich das auch lernen?" Naruto sah seinen Lehrer neugierig an. Dieser sah nun hoch und lachte laut. „Nein das glaube ich kaum. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen dass Misa-san schon als sie noch jung war eine sehr talentierte und mächtige Ninja war. Ihr Können wurde von niemanden übertroffen." „Nicht mal von Ihnen?" Der blonde Genin sah zuerst überrascht zu seinem Lehrer, dann Ehrfurcht gebietend zu Misashika. „Nein nicht mal von mir. Ich war nicht annähernd so mächtig wie sie. Deshalb bereue ich es immer noch dass sie damals gestorben ist und nicht ich. Ihr Tod war für ganz Konoha ein zu großer Verlust… wäre ich gestorben…"

„Jetzt halt endlich den Mund!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich habe es nicht eine Sekunde bereut. Nicht damals, und auch heute nicht… verdammt so was tut man nun mal wenn man jemanden liebt du Idiot!" Es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und so schaute sie schnell weg um seinen Blick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht dass er ihr die Schwäche ansah. Hätte sie ihn jedoch angeblickt hätte sie den Schock und dann die Erkenntnis gesehen, die sich in seinen Augen breit machte.

„Jungs, ihr solltet vielleicht ins Bett gehen… es wird Zeit für euch. Und zu keinem ein Wort, klar?" Er guckte die beiden Genin prüfend an, diese nickten schnell, standen auf und verließen eilig das Zimmer, offensichtlich verstehend warum.

Kakashi stand auf und ging um das Bett herum zum Kopfende, wo Misashika immer noch weinend kauerte. Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich wusste das nicht… ich habe nie geahnt dass du mich lieben könntest. Für mich brach damals eine Welt zusammen, weil du dich für mich geopfert hattest. Ich habe das nicht gewollt… ich wäre viel lieber gestorben… denn ein Leben ohne dich… das war kein Leben mehr!" Sie starrte nun ihn entsetzt an, konnte ihren Ohren kaum glauben was er da sagte. „Ich habe Stunden, Tage, Wochen in meiner Wohnung gesessen… ich wurde damit einfach nicht fertig. Irgendwann hat mich der Hokage zu sich bestellt. Er meinte damals es wäre ja nicht mit anzusehen was ich aus meinem Leben mache. Schließlich hattest du dich nicht für mich geopfert damit ich mein Leben wegschmeiße. Dass wurde mir dann auch klar und so wurde ich Ausbilder für junge Genin. Ich ließ alle durchfallen, selbst die die noch so talentiert waren. Ich wollte nicht dass ihnen irgendwann dass gleiche geschieht wie dir oder mir. Bis ich auf Naruto traf. Er war anders als alle. Er hat mich beeindruckt. Er war ganz allein auf der Welt, wie ich. Aber er wollte was aus seinem Leben machen und es allen beweisen. Ich konnte erstmals aus meiner ewigen Trauer heraus und wieder was mit meinem Leben anfangen… das Leben was ich von dir geschenkt bekam."

Misashika war gerührt von dem was sie da gehört hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht dass ihr Tod ihn so mitnehmen würde. „Warum?", fragte sie ihn heiser. Er sah sie fragend an. „Warum wolltest du dein Leben wegschmeißen?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und konnte die Antwort bereits in seinen Augen lesen.

„Ich war voller Trauer und Hass. Ich habe mich selbst gehasst… weil ich dich geliebt habe. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen." Sie sah ihn weiterhin nur an. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Sie musste erst verstehen was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. „Wiederholst du das noch mal?", flüsterte sie. Er nickte lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich!"

Er zog den dunklen Stoff von seinem Gesicht hinunter und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter um seine Lippen sanft auf die ihrigen zu legen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick… viel mehr würde ihr nicht bleiben. Aus ihren geschlossenen Augen bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg hinab über ihr Gesicht. Als Kakashi diese bemerkte lies er von ihr ab um sie fragend anzusehen.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch… ich liebe dich auch und das war das schönste was ich je erlebt habe… aber mehr als dieser wunderschöne Augenblick bleibt mir nicht… ich lebe nur in Sakuras Körper. Mein Chakra ist gleich aufgebraucht und das von Sakura schon sehr lange… Ich… ich werde gleich wieder verschwinden. Es ist anstrengend das zu halten. Aber du musst mir eins Versprechen!"

Kakashi sah sie traurig an. Kaum hatte er sie wieder da musste sie ihn schon wieder verlassen… schon zum zweiten mal… Er nickte aber tapfer. „Behandele Sakura wie immer. Sie ist nicht ich, hörst du? Sie ist ein anderer Mensch und hat andere Gefühle… und sag es ihr nicht… ich glaube damit könnte sie nicht leben…" Er nickte erneut und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Ein letztes Mal legte er seine Lippen noch einmal auf die Ihren. In diesen Kuss legte er all seine Liebe die er für sie empfand. All seine Gefühle die er in den letzten Jahren unterdrückt hatte.

Es war wieder nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber dafür einer, der liebevoller und zärtlicher nicht hätte sein können. Als er ihn dieses Mal beendete sah er bereits wie ihre blauen Augen begannen, sich wieder grün zu färben.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie noch, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor und in seine Arme sank. „Ich dich auch… mehr als alles andere… ich werde einen Weg finden dass du wieder einen eigenen Körper bekommst… koste es was es wolle…"

Damit drückte er den schlaffen Körper an sich und barg sein Gesicht in Sakuras Haaren… denn so war es: Er hielt nun nur noch den Körper seiner Schülerin in den Armen, den Körper Sakuras. Und erneut musste er begreifen, dass seine geliebte ihn verlassen hatte… wenn auch diesmal vielleicht nicht für immer…


End file.
